


447

by whiteroseofthemoon



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Episode: s06e22 The Hole in the Heart, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Love Confessions, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:27:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29885247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteroseofthemoon/pseuds/whiteroseofthemoon
Summary: I just re-watched the entire Bones series and remembered how much I loved it, to a point that some ideas crept into my head. Even though Bones is a rare show that gave us the best possible outcome for the couple, my shipper’s heart still have some ideas. B&B all the way, of course. Set between the famous 6x22_The Hole in The Heart and 7x1_The Memories in the Shallow Grave. Everything is canon, this is just speculations on what I think happened during those 5 months we missed.
Relationships: Seeley Booth/Temperance Brennan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

She was sobbing into his chest, another grief in her life, another loss in his. The kid, the English squint, as Booth called him, was now dead and gone because of another of Booth’s mistakes. He should have killed Broadsky when he had the chance, shot him in the back just like he told Sweets. And now, his Bones, his…It was impossible to describe what Temperance Brennan was to him, she was his partner, Roxie to his Tony, Wanda to his Buck, his best friend, the person he would die for and kill for, someone he wanted to give his heart and soul to. He still believed in fate, he still knew that she was the one, but he also knew that despite what she said that night in the car or even when they wrote down the date, the chance of her to change her mind and run away again was far more likely than to surrender to whatever it was between them. Booth knew it was love, true love, he knew it from the start, but being in love with somebody is not enough. You need to make a choice, to make a leap of faith, something that Bones doesn’t do, it’s simply not her. He remembered how he gambled on them before she ran away from him and she crushed his heart beyond repair. He tried to move on, he really did, no one can say that he didn’t give it a fair shot, but it was useless. Even if Hannah would have said yes to his half-hearted proposal, Booth knew that Brennan would always be that person he loves the most. He cared for Hannah, he really did, maybe even loved her, but when they broke up, he felt relief. Sure, his pride was hurt and he was mad that yet another relationship failed, but now, when the time passed and his mind was clear, he knew it was for the best. He didn’t regret his relationship with Hannah, she helped him to mend what he thought was lost forever, she helped him in a war zone and it was fun and uncomplicated with her, but she could never be the one for him, Booth knew that’s why she said ‘no’ to him, he knew that Hannah saw that it wasn’t over between him and Bones, even though, technically speaking, nothing ever happened. All their friends and loved ones knew very well that Booth’s heart belonged to a stubborn, hard, complicated and strong-willed Bones. 

Once upon a time, in his dream, he called her Iceland, cold to touch, but warm and welcoming once past the first layer. He wasn’t wrong, but now, he knew better. She was the force of nature that can destroy anything on her way, she was a harsh winter that lures you in with it’s snow and fairytale beauty. He knew that she had a warm and caring heart, he and Angela, were those privileged who knew exactly what Bones was trying to hide in the severity of the winter. For Angela it was easy, for whatever reason Brennan let her in without any hesitation, maybe it was Angela’s unique ability to see beauty, art in every soul she meets. She saw Bones’s heart instead of the icy interior and just went along with it. For Booth it was a battle, a battle against the harshest storm, the stubbornness and ice, the contempt, the fight with his own beliefs and at some point, when she let him in, when he learned the whole truth about her and fell in love with her completely, she almost destroyed him. Later, she said she regretted it, that she made a mistake, but he couldn’t give her what she wanted, he learned that lesson from her. He built the walls that protected his own heart from her, but she was still there. She slowly made it through those walls and took her rightful place in his heart again and Booth knew how dangerous it was for him, so he won’t gamble again on them, he doesn’t expect her to be his, the way he wanted to, he will just take what she can give, whether it’s their friendship or just partnership. She said that she was getting better, that she was getting stronger, but Booth was sure that even though she cared for him, she would never commit to him, because Bones didn’t believe in love or fate, so he would just be there for her. He would comfort her, he would let he cry herself to sleep in his bed, he would be her anchor and the confidant of her warm, fragile heart and he was OK with that, sometimes love was like that. 

Bones wasn’t crying anymore and Booth looked down and saw her bright blue eyes staring at him, he was sure she could read his mind, just like he always could read hers. She was studying him like the set of remains in her lab, as if she was making a decision. It was weird, this connection they had, even for someone like him, who believed in things like soulmates and destiny. Of course, Bones would dismiss it, would give the scientific jibber-jabber explanation, but his gut knew he was right and for whatever reason, in this moment, when Bones was looking straight into his soul, exhausted and hurt, he felt his heart explode, the whole world was standing still as if the time froze around them, he knew that she came to a decision, he was just afraid to believe it. How many times he imagined them in his bed, both naked and in love and happy? He didn’t mean to do it, but some unknown force made his hand touch her face gently, he wanted it to be comforting, nothing else, but Bones’s eyes were full of confidence and determination, she was once again the force of nature, not the vulnerable woman who wept in his arms a minute ago, no, she was a hurricane that was about to devour him, he was lost once again and he knew it. 

She kissed him without hesitation or warning, her lips were slightly dry and salty from the tears shed before. She was consuming him like the ocean and it took all his willpower to break the kiss, because if they cross that last line and break the dam, he won’t be able to get back, to recover when she changes her mind. 

‘Bones…’ he whispered pushing away from her slightly. He sat up straight and turned his back to her. He was breathing heavily and closed his eyes. Booth felt a slight movement behind him and Brennan was right next to him. He looked at her and noticed that the moment passed and her face was an open book now, she was stripped from her layers of protectiveness, her huge eyes were hurt and confused. ‘I can’t do this, I just…I know you lost a friend today and you are feeling vulnerable.’

‘It’s not about it, I mean in a way it is, but…I am sorry, Booth, I know I am very bad at this,’ she inhaled deeply. ‘We talked about this and I just thought it was the moment, not that a specific moment exists for people to engage in the sexual intercourse, but for some reason, when it’s just you and me…I am sorry, I should go back to the couch.’

‘No, please, wait, Bones,’ he grabbed her hand before she could leave. He needed her to understand. ‘I want this, I want us, but nothing changed for me, Bones, I still want 30, 40, 50 years, I want all in. I am still that guy, I know.’

‘I know you are,’ she said nodding slightly, she touched his face and Booth closed his eyes for a moment. ‘I am still a scientist first and I don’t know if I can give you that, but I want to try,’ Booth looked at her and his heart jumped. Did she really mean it? ‘I want to give us a real chance. I meant what I said that night in the car, I don’t want to have any regrets.’

‘That’s all I ever wanted from you,’ he said taking her hand in his, their fingers entwined. 

‘I know and I am sorry, it took me so long to catch up,’ she said leaning her head to the side looking at him almost pleadingly, she wanted him to see, to understand. Booth knew how much it took from her to acknowledge that, to be so open. He also knew that now was his turn to either take this road or run away the way she did a year ago. For the first time ever since they met, they were both in the same place with both their feelings and desires, no other commitments, no strings. He wasn’t angry anymore and she was strong enough.

Bones looked at him waiting for his decision, it was clear she made hers and if Booth was honest with himself, his decision was made years ago, he was just waiting for her to get there. So the dam broke and before he knew it, he was kissing her senseless, for a second she was surprised with the force he was claiming her lips but quickly recovered and reciprocated the kiss with the same ferocity. The years of holding back, all the reasons not to do it, all doubts disappeared into the night and it was just the two of them in the whole world. Booth felt that he was about to burst, his deepest fantasy was coming true, he was in the bed with the woman he was insanely in love with for years and she wanted him back, she wasn’t running away, she was welcoming him with all she had. Before they knew it Booth was already inside of her, moving as gently as it was possible for somebody who was dying of passion for years. Her voice encouraged him, her nails dug into his shoulders, he was kissing her lips almost bruisingly, but he couldn’t help himself, he was only human after all. He wanted to tell her how much he loved her, how beautiful she was, but all he could focus on was the overwhelming feeling this stubborn, complicated and extraordinary woman evoked in him.

When they were done, it was the time for both of them to go to work. Neither of them got a normal night sleep, but it didn’t matter. The dam was broken and they were both drowning in it. But before they can be consumed completely, they had to finish this, Vincent’s death had to be avenged, Booth had to stop Broadsky to protect himself, his people and now something else, something that was forged this early morning. It was a little awkward after they both showered and got dressed, but Booth couldn’t help himself, despite the fear, the exhaustion and horrible events of yesterday, his heart swelled with male pride, he got the girl and not just any girl, the woman of his dreams. He knew that they had things to talk about, to discuss and they both agreed to do it as soon as the Broadsky business was over. She asked him to come back safe, nothing else and Booth knew that he had to do it, whatever the cost, he will come back to her.


	2. Chapter 2

Brennan was late, she knew that others were waiting for her, but she decided to do something nice for Mr. Nigel-Murray or more precisely for his family, because of course, Mr. Nigel-Murray doesn’t care anymore, he was dead. But of course, Booth would say, that he was in heaven. At the thought of her partner Brennan’s face felt warm. What happened between them last night was a long time coming, she knew that, she wanted that for awhile, maybe even longer than she was willing to admit. Feelings were complicated for her, she didn’t always know what she was feeling, but she knew now. This what Angela and Booth call love. This power that one person holds over other’s mood, peace of mind and metaphorical heart. It was terrifying and exhilarating at the same time. She never felt anything like that. Of course, she always knew how attractive and nice Booth was, but now, thinking back it was always more than that, she just didn’t know what and it bothered her for a very long time until she finally faced the facts. She always needed proof, empirical evidence of what was going on with her, her logical mind needed answers and the only answer she could find that she was in love with him. She briefly considered having some mental problem, but given that this inexplicable pull she felt was provoked only by Booth and no one else, she had to conclude that even though it’s irrational and doesn’t make any sense, she loved him. 

Brennan looked at the pot flower in her lap and her heart clenched painfully. The last 36 hours were both terrible and wonderful, she lost yet another intern, but gained something she never expected. She was now thinking not only about poor Vincent, but about Zack too. It’s been years since he was institutionalized, but she still missed him. He was brilliant, rational, almost her intellectual equal, but his choices based purely on rational thought was what ultimately destroyed his life. Well almost, he did risk it all to save Hodgins. That was the all-human flaw, no matter how much you try, no matter how smart you are, sooner or later someone will break your walls. For Brennan the first person was Angela and then Booth. She would do anything for them and now that she and Booth crossed the last line in their relationship, she was overwhelmed beyond reason. 

When she finally arrived, her friends were already standing there around a simple wooden coffin. They sent Vincent good-bye, singing the Lime and the Coconut and went back inside the Jeffersonian, she was holding Booth’s elbow and her heart was beating loudly, she just hoped that nobody will notice the shift in their relationship, she did tell Angela what happened last night, but she didn’t want to discuss it with anybody else. Besides, she and Booth agreed that they needed to discuss the terms of their new relationship. She dreaded it, she knew she was not good at this, so she hoped that Booth would take the lead on this one, at least for now. Hodgins invited everybody to have a drink, but Brennan didn’t feel like going, she looked at Booth who whispered to her ear if she wanted to get out of here, she nodded smiling slightly. They said goodbye to everyone and went to Booth’s car. Everything felt normal, they were discussing the case and Booth was telling what will happen to Broadsky now that he is in custody. 

‘Do you want a drink?’ he asked when they arrived at his place. It felt like any other night after the case, but at the same time it didn’t. Brennan was nervous, she wanted to know if Booth was just as terrified as she was, maybe he changed his mind about yesterday, he did say that he still wanted a committed relationship with her, but it was in the heat of the moment, now that the time passed, he might think differently. Brennan was almost mad at herself for feelings to take over her head, but that what she signed up for that rainy night in the car. When it came to Booth, she would let her metaphorical heart lead the way. 

‘No, I don’t, thank you,’ she said trying to remain calm. ‘What I want is to discuss the terms and conditions of our new relationship.’

Booth smirked and she was once again lost in his big brown eyes. Metaphorically speaking, of course. 

‘Graceful as always, Bones, straight to the point. Not very romantic, though.’

‘You are the romantic one,’ she pointed out. 

‘True,’ he laughed and approached her, his forehead was now almost touching hers. ‘I told you this morning, I want 30, 40, 50 years. With you.’

‘I remember, but Booth, I need to know what exactly it means. Do you want to have a committed relationship or an open one or maybe…’

‘Wow, wow, wait right there. I am definitely not an open relationship kind of guy. What I want is you and me together,’ he looked at her seriously and clarified. ‘Just the two of us.’

‘OK, so are you my boyfriend now?’

‘I suppose so,’ he smiled and pressed a light kiss to her lips.

‘It’s a little juvenile though,’ she said thoughtfully ignoring his kiss, she still had questions. ‘But I guess, I can adapt. What about FBI and Jeffersonian?’

‘What about them?’ asked Booth kissing her cheek and neck, despite herself Brennan’s mind was now focusing on the feel of his warm lips on her skin.

‘What will happen to our partnership now that we are in a romantic relationship?’

‘Bones, do you really want to discuss it now? In case you haven’t noticed I am trying really hard to seduce you here.’

‘But we agreed to talk about this!’  
Booth groaned loudly and withdrew from Brennan, her body was displeased with the loss of his touch, but her mind won this battle. She needed to know the truth. 

‘OK, let’s talk. Why are you so worried about this? I mean, we are a great team both professionally and,’ he licked his lips looking at her from tip to the toe and Brennan felt a new wave of heat, ‘personally.’

‘I am worried Booth, about how it will affect our work and people around us. I am not good at this, so I need to know what to say and how to act around you from now on,’ she looked at him expectedly. His expression changed from explicit lust to something warm and familiar, she saw that look millions of times before and it always brought her comfort. He took her hand kissed it gently. 

‘We can do whatever you want,’ he promised her firmly. ‘Go as slowly or as fast as you want. I know how you are and it doesn’t matter to me if you want to make a big announcement or to keep just between the two of us for now. I waited for this to happen for so long,’ he touched her face gently and smiled. ‘Personally, I want to climb the Empire State Building and yell about us, but I guess that’s not really your style.’

Brennan couldn’t help but smile in return.

‘That’s your alpha male trait. Did you know that in ancient times, when the alpha male of the tribe…’ before she could finish Booth was kissing her. 

‘Sorry, but I am in no mood for a history lesson. To hell with the tribe, I am just happy,’ he said when he broke the kiss. Brennan couldn’t help but smile into his lips. ‘As for the FBI, we do need to tell them, to make sure it all proper and official if we want to continue working together…’

‘I am saying to you now, just so you know, I will not work with any other agent. So if your superiors at the FBI will not accept it, they will lose my assistance with the cases.’

‘Noted,’ Booth almost laughed. ‘I am sure they will accept your terms. And besides, I don’t want to work with any other squint kingdom, other than you and your team. As for our friends, I am sure they will get it at some point.’

‘I did tell Angela,’ she admitted almost shyly.

‘Did you now?’ he sounded almost amused but not so much surprised. 

‘Yes, although, I did not share the details of our intercourse, the positions we had or the taste of the bodily fluids…’

‘I get it, Bones, thank you,’ said Booth rolling his eyes. Brennan grinned. 

‘I assumed that you would feel more comfortable to discuss sex after we had it,’ she shrugged.  
‘Well, yes, but I am comfortable to discuss it with you, not the gossips you had with your best friend.’

‘They were not gossips! I just shared that I enjoyed it very much and…’

‘Really? Very much?’ Booth tone changed immediately. ‘I enjoyed it very much as well and would like to do it again. Soon.’

‘Good. And one other thing. I love you,’ said Brennan looking straight into Booth’s brown eyes. 

‘What?’


	3. Chapter 3

‘Good. And one other thing. I love you,’ Bones’s blue eyes were crystal clear and serious. Booth felt that he was about to faint. He probably didn’t hear it right, he knew she cared for him and wanted to give them a try, but no way she would just say something like that.

‘What?’ he whispered. 

‘I love you. I just wanted you to know,’ she sounded almost clinical and then reached to kiss him. Any other woman would expect for him to say it back or to say anything really, but it was Bones. She just wanted to inform him, because it was a fact for her and she wanted to share it with him, like any other information, somehow this thought made him even happier, because Bones never lied, if she said she meant it for real. She was kissing him now with passion, clearly wanting it to go further, but it was Booth’s turn to break the kiss.

‘I love you too, so damn much,’ he said breathing heavily. ‘You know that, right?’

‘I do now,’ she smiled gently at him and he felt he was drifting. Something shifted and he noticed a hint of sadness in her eyes.

‘Is everything OK, Bones?’ 

‘Yes,’ she nodded firmly and then her eyes were wet with unshed tears. ‘I am just…I am happy that you still love me, I thought that after everything, after Hannah…I wouldn’t blame you, because I know how much I hurt you that day when you offered yourself to me and I…’

‘We both made mistakes, I shouldn’t have pushed you so hard, I should have given you more time,’ he said gently. 

‘I never wanted to break your heart.’

‘Bones, don’t…’ he knew that they needed to talk about this, but he didn’t want to talk about it tonight. He saw the same stubbornness in Bones’s eyes she usually had when she was working on something unpleasant, it was the scientist in her, sometimes the solution was hard. Maybe it was for the best to talk through those things before they go further. 

‘We need to discuss it, Booth, otherwise this will fester and infect us, like any other wound. What I learned from you, that emotional wounds can be just as bad as physical ones.’

‘You are right,’ he said surrendering himself to the inevitable. They sat on his couch and the romantic moment was broken. Bones’s assessment of the situation was correct as always. As happy as he was, the things that happened between in the past year did put a dent on once unbreakable bond they shared. It was both of their faults, really, Bones may have started it, but he didn’t help the situation either. ‘I am not going to deny it, Bones, you did break my heart that night, but that not when everything went wrong. Not when I got really mad with you.’

‘When was it then?’

‘It happened much later, just before I met Hannah. Even after our conversation near Hoover, I was hoping you might change your mind, even when you said you are leaving, damn it even at the airport, I was hoping that you will ask me to stay once you saw me there. But you didn’t. You didn’t write me letters when I was in Afghanistan or tried to contact me in any way, that’s when I got really mad and decided to cut you out of my heart. Not that it worked very well.’

‘But we agreed to meet, a year later, I was never going to miss that and I didn’t!’ she protested, her eyes were wet and Booth knew she wanted to make it better, but he also knew that if they wanted a real relationship, they needed to talk it out. 

‘I know, but I wanted more, I hoped for more, which was foolish and unfair of me of course, because you were honest with me. But I couldn’t help myself.’

‘I wasn’t honest with you, not really, Booth and I feel terrible about it,’ said Brennan, wiping her tears. 

‘What do you mean?’

‘All the things you said, I wanted to do them, now when I look back, I wanted you to stay and I wanted to stay myself.’

‘I don’t understand…’ said Booth in confusion. 

‘You said, that you knew from the start, right?’

‘Yeah.’

‘I know it’s not rational and I can’t explain it, but, Booth, I loved you for longer than you think.’

‘Hold on…are you saying? You didn’t just fall in love with me when we got back?’ 

‘No, it happened long before that,’ Brennan closed her eyes for a moment. ‘I don’t know when and how it happened, but…’

‘Then why did you say ‘no’, Bones? You do realize you almost ruined both of our lives?’ Booth couldn’t believe what he was hearing. 

‘You don’t understand…’ she protested weakly.

‘You bet I don’t! If you knew before, Bones, why, please, I need to know!’ he almost yelled at her. 

‘Booth,’ she said firmly gripping his arm tightly, calming him down. ‘I am not like you, that what I was trying to say to you that night after Sweet’s session, I don’t think like you. For me admitting loving someone is not the same as for a normal person. When I met you, when my affection to you slowly turned into something different, I fought with everything I had to stop it.’

‘Why?’

‘Because I am a scientist, Booth! I don’t believe in something that can’t be explained, can’t be proved! My feelings towards you, they shifted my world view upside down and it was hard, impossibly hard to accept it.’

‘Hold on a minute, science can explain love, you told me that, all the brain chemistry and all that crap, I still think it’s stupid but…’

‘That’s my point exactly, if it was love as science knows it, as I knew it, it would have passed a long time ago, given how much time we spent together and how long we’ve known each other. I loved Sully, Booth, in a way that science can explain, but when he was gone, I managed to move on, just like I knew I would. This, whatever this is between us, is different and I had to accept it, because it’s the truth. No distance, no other relationships both of us had, nothing affected my feelings towards you and it is terrifying.’

He looked at her and felt warmth spreading through his body. His initial rage at her confession shifted into the new wave of love, he should have known. She, of course, would desperately try to explain, to put into boxes, something that simply couldn’t be put in the lab. That what Cam and Gordon Gordon were warning him about. Booth shifted uncomfortably and mentally kicked himself, he should have known better. His wounded pride and impatience, that was the real problem and he needed her to know that.

‘I am sorry, Bones,’ he took her hand into his. ‘I am sorry for everything, for pushing you, for not giving your more time, for being mad at you. I was trying so hard to force you out of my heart that I almost made a huge mistake, good thing she saw that.’  
‘You mean your proposal to Hannah?’

‘Yes.’

‘You said that you loved her, that she wasn’t a consolation prize.’

‘I did, but it was like with you and Sully, when her and I were done, I moved on and it doesn’t bother me anymore. With you…’ he smiled almost bitterly. ‘I loved you five years ago and I loved you when I was mad at you, I love you now and I know,’ he looked into her eyes trying to make her understand, he grabbed her cheek gently. ‘I will love you for the rest of my life. This, what you and I have can’t be put in the binder in your lab, it can’t be explained and yes, it is scary, but it’s also special and people look for it for all their lives. I am sorry I lashed out earlier, but it terrifies me that we almost lost it.’

‘You really believe that? That what you and I have,’ she laughed deeply. ‘is special?’

‘Yes, you said it yourself, it can’t be explained.’

‘I still think that it might be some kind of a shared delusion.’

‘Maybe it is,’ he kissed he cheek softly. ‘If that what it takes to be with you, I agree to be delusional.’

‘I will find a scientific explanation for this,’ she said seriously. ‘There has to be one.’

‘Sure, be my guest,’ he couldn’t help but smirk, this was Bones all along.

‘But I do love you, Booth.’

‘I know, I love you too. So,’ he kissed her deeply. ‘so much.’

‘Booth, make love to me,’ she asked him, almost ordering. ‘I want to try to break the laws of physics with you.’

‘Your wish, is my command,’ his soul screamed in delight, if she lets him, he will show her that it’s possible.


	4. Chapter 4

Good thing it was a weekend, because Brennan didn’t feel like sharing this new chapter in her life with anybody yet. She knew, of course, that sooner or later she and Booth have to go back to real world, but after all their conversations, what happened with Vincent, their new step in a relationship, it was good they could catch a break and just be them. Booth and Brennan. On Monday, they agreed to go to talk to Hacker about their partnership, Booth was a little annoyed with it, given that Brennan and Andrew used to date and Brennan was a little annoyed with Booth for being possessive. She knew, of course, that Booth’s alpha male tendencies will bring some discomfort into her life, but she was willing to accept it, as long as they wouldn’t affect their work and her personal space. But right now, her mind was almost blank, which was a rare occasion for someone like her and the reason was Booth’s mouth and tongue and fingers at her entrance. She knew that they would be great at this, she knew that he was a skillful lover, but no fantasy of hers could compared to the real thing. Their first night was filled with unresolved passion and fear and recent loss and it was a little quick, but very satisfying nonetheless. But now, now that they were together for real, now that they had all the time in the world it was time for exploration and boy, did they explore. For instance, right now Booth was exploring just how much he can tease her until she comes undone under his touch. 

When they were exhausted beyond reason, took their showers and went to bed to catch some sleep, Brennan’s mind wouldn’t let her rest. Everything was happening so fast. Three days ago, she and Booth were partners, something she knew very well, something they did for a long time and now, the bridge was crossed and even though she never felt happier a part of her wanted to run. She wanted to run far away from him, from this inexplicable bond they had, to run from the pain that will come when their relationship will end, because the fact was, no matter how much she loved him, they were so very different and at one point he will see that and even his passionate and open heart won’t be able to handle it. Booth was already asleep, his big strong arm was wrapped around her waist possessively and she enjoyed it. If it were anybody else, even Sully, she would have tried to move it to get some space but with Booth it was so easy. She couldn’t find a rational explanation for this, she glanced at his peaceful face and felt a glimmer of hope, maybe, just maybe it won’t crumble, maybe they will find a way and this risk she took would bring something that Angela talked to her about for years, happiness. 

It was early Sunday morning when Brennan heard a phone call, groaning slightly she picked up her phone completely certain that a new case was about to break in, judging from Booth’s unhappy and fully awake face, he was thinking the same. 

‘Brennan,’ she greeted whoever was on the phone.

‘Hello, sweetie, did I wake you up?’ Brennan heard Angela’s voice.

‘Yes, it is quite early. Do we have a case?’

‘Since when 9:00 am is early for you?’ laughed Angela. She wasn’t wrong, Brennan was known for working from sunrise till dawn and weekends were not an exception. Except this weekend was. While Brennan was trying to think of excuse, Angela, as always, understood immediately what was going on. ‘Oh my God, you are with Booth, right? I should have known, I am sorry, sweetie, I can call you back later.’

‘Who is that?’ whispered Booth fighting the yawn.

‘It’s Angela,’ said Brennan blushing slightly, Booth was now stretching, fully naked and unashamed. ‘What is it, Ange? Are you all right? Are you in labor?’

‘Yeah, no, I am fine. Still not in labor, the reason why I am calling you is to invite you and Booth to our place. You know, have some dinner and wine, well you can have wine, I will be drinking herbal tea.’

‘I am not sure, Ange, me and Booth didn’t have a discussion for today’s plans,’ she glanced at Booth who was shaking his head vigorously. ‘Judging from what I can see now, Booth is not willing to participate in your invitation,’ Booth rolled his eyes while Brennan heard Angela’s small laugh. Sometimes these social cues were very hard to follow.

‘I would imagine so, sweetie, but you should tell him…Well, I kind of made a mistake and told Hodgins about you two and now he is blackmailing me, either I drag you two for the dinner with us or he will make a huge announcement first thing tomorrow morning at the Jeffersonian. I am sorry, sweetie, but he is unbearable at the moment, even my pregnancy can’t stop him.’

‘Give me that,’ said Booth taking Brennan’s phone, he clearly heard what Angela was saying and was slightly annoyed. ‘Yes, Angela, it’s Booth, what the hell? Is Hodgins twelve or something? Yeah, yeah, I get it, it’s a big deal, but it’s nobody’s business,’ he sighed. ‘Fine, we’ll be there,’ Angela said something that definitely changed his mood and Booth’s face was now relaxed and he smiled brightly, Brennan’s heart skipped a beat. ‘Yeah, thanks, I’ll see you later. And tell Hodgins that if he doesn’t keep his mouth shut, I will shoot him. Bye.’

‘What is it?’ asked Brennan. 

‘Hodgins is an idiot, that what it is,’ he glanced at her with his big brown eyes. ‘If we don’t show up Hodgins will make a scene and our plan for people to figure it out on their own will be ruined. I am telling you, the constant slime and bugs made Hodgins crazy.’

‘I don’t understand why anybody would care about the status of our relationship at all,’ shrugged Brennan taking Booth’s hand into hers. ‘I mean, aside from Angela, but she has always been a little too invested into…What?’ she asked noticing Booth’s little smirk. 

‘Nothing, it doesn’t matter,’ he captured her lips and rolled on the top of her. ‘If we have to leave the bed for this stupid dinner, we’d better make up for it.’

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

They were now at Hodgins’s door, Booth was holding a bottle of wine and Brennan despite being here dozens of times felt extremely nervous. She never done this before, a couples’ night, that what Booth called it. This ritual of couples to get together and socialize didn’t make any sense to Brennan, but she loved Angela and Booth and Hodgins, so she decided to give it a try. The door opened and a beautiful, heavily pregnant woman smiled happily at them. 

‘Hey, you two!’ she kissed Brennan and gave Booth a small hug. ‘You are just on time, the dinner is almost ready. I have to warn you, Hodgins is awful tonight and I am apologizing in advance.’

‘Yeah, I got it from your phone call,’ said Booth. ‘Why Hodgins is so weird about this?’

‘Hey! Dr. B, Booth, come in! So happy to see you, oh you brought wine how thoughtful of you!’ Brennan turned and saw Dr Jack Hodgins running towards them, he was smiling from ear to ear and it was kind of annoying, Brennan winced.

‘Dr Hodgins, are you feeling OK?’ she asked him.

‘Yes, yes! Totally, completely! It’s just you know, we have a couples’ night, who would have thought?’

‘Honey, relax,’ said Angela when they entered the room. Booth was clearly annoyed. ‘They are here and you promised to behave.’ 

‘Yes, right, of course,’ he beamed and then hugged first Brennan than Booth. ‘You have no idea how long we have been waiting for this to happen…’

‘Hodgins, let me stop you right there,’ said Booth pushing Hodgins away. ‘If you can’t behave like a grown up, I will shoot you.’

‘Sorry, sorry, I am just,’ Hodgins was practically bouncing now, he grabbed Booth’s hand. ‘Congratulations, Booth!’

‘Why are you congratulating Booth, Dr Hodgins?’ asked Brennan not completely understanding what is going on. ‘And why our new relationship is making you all anxious? It’s not like it affects you.’

‘Are you serious? This is huge, the two of you finally getting together!’ Angela smacked his head and Hodgins spoke in a normal-ish voice, it was for the best, because Booth was clearly about to strangle him. ‘Yes, of course, Dr. B! I am just happy for you two.’

‘I still don’t understand…’ said Brennan looking back and forth from Angela to Booth.

‘It’s just we are your friends, sweetie,’ said Angela gently. ‘And we are both very happy for you and I promise that we will not talk about it at work, right Hodgins?’

‘But about Cam and Sweets and others?’ asked Hodgins raising his pale eyebrows. 

‘Hey, Cam and Sweets will figure it out eventually,’ said Booth. ‘Just don’t make a show out of it, will you? It’s nobody’s business.’ 

‘Really? I though you of all people would want to yell about it…’

‘Could we please stop?’ asked Brennan suddenly feeling overwhelmed. ‘I don’t like this, I don’t want to discuss this. This is between me and Booth and your behavior is completely inappropriate, Dr Hodgins! If you are my friend as you claim to be, you will stop this immediately!’

‘Bones, are you all right?’ asked Booth carefully.

‘Yes, I just…I just need some air,’ said Brennan and practically ran towards the backdoor, the last thing she heard was Angela’s angry voice. 

‘Way to go, Hodgins, I told you to keep it down…’

Brennan was now outside, the fresh and cool air helped, but she still felt like the best thing for her to do right now, was to jump in the car and to drive away, as far as she could, she was one step away from doing exactly that when she heard heavy steps behind her, she turned and saw Booth’s concerned face. He had a familiar expression, the same expression he had when she said ‘no’ to him, the memories of what happened next, all mistakes and pain grounded her and she knew that she wouldn’t run, she can’t do it to Booth again, he would never forgive her, instead she took a deep breath and hugged him fiercely. She felt Booth’s relived sigh, she might be bad at reading other people, but when it came to Booth, it almost felt natural.

‘Are you all right, Bones?’ asked Booth letting her go. 

‘Yes…no, I didn’t expect this. This is what it’s going to be like? People asking all these questions?’

‘No, I won’t let them, what’s ours is ours, remember?’ 

‘Yes, I remember,’ she smiled weakly.

‘Hey, listen to me, I love you, Bones. And if you don’t want to, we don’t have to tell anybody else, we don’t even have to tell Hacker yet.’

Brennan looked at his symmetrical face, Booth’s offer was tempting very tempting, but there was still a big issue. 

‘No, we have to tell Hacker, I don’t want you to get in trouble with the FBI because of me and I told you, I will not work with any other agent, so we need to be straightforward about that with your boss.’

‘Fine,’ nodded Booth. ‘But just so you know, I don’t care for any trouble, nothing will stop me from being with you as long as you let me.’

‘I forget how romantic you are sometimes,’ Brennan smiled despite herself, Booth’s reassuring voice calmed her down, he was her rock of stability in this sometimes very confusing world.

‘I am, see, ha, I made you smile! As for Cam, Sweets and others, I promise I will handle it when the time comes.’

‘Thank you,’ said Brennan and kissed him. If she ever had faith in anybody, it was Booth.


	5. Chapter 5

They were walking down the street, it was a cool night, especially for May, but the weather didn’t bother Booth, he was happy. The last three weeks were the happiest he felt in a long time, he and Bones were finally together, the FBI wouldn’t split them up, mostly due to Bones’s directness and insistence on the matter. For the time being they managed to keep their relationship quiet, more or less. Angela managed to kick some sense into Hodgins and he was quiet on the subject, of course it was only the matter of time for all their friends to poke their noses into this, but Booth hoped that enough time will pass, so Bones would adjust, he knew how bad she was with change. He was scared that night at Hodgins’ that all this attention will affect her decision on them, but so far it went relatively well. It was exhilarating how easy it was with her, as easy as breathing, they talked and bickered just like before, they ate at the diner, they solved cases and had long talks. It seemed nothing changed but at the same time everything was different, every touch now had a promise in it, every shared glance had a secret only the two of them shared, whenever Booth looked at Bones now, he couldn’t help but to go back to the nights and days and mornings, where there was just the two of them, with nothing else between them, but the air. He would think about how her body was welcoming him every time they made love, how she made him feel, how he would shiver every time she said she loved him. 

They just finished another case where Max helped them and after a little conversation between them, Booth was happy to know that Max completely approved of Booth’s relationship with his daughter. Not that it really mattered, Bones wouldn’t care for such things, but for Booth it was a calming thought, after all, Max was slightly overprotective when it came to his children. 

He and Bones just witnessed the birth of Angela and Hodgin’s son and were heading back to her place, it was close to the hospital so they decided to take a walk. They were bickering as always until Bones suddenly broke the conversation and looked away. 

‘Is everything OK, Bones?’

‘Yes…it’s just…’

‘What?’

‘They looked so happy,’ she was clearly talking about Angela and Hodgins and Booth was a little surprised that she wanted to talk about their baby again. 

‘Yeah, well, they had a baby.’

‘Their whole lives have changed. You'd think they'd be a little more apprehensive,’ something was clearly bothering her, she was probably worried about Angela. 

‘Well, you know, having a baby-- that's a good thing,’ said Booth as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. He thought of Parker and how it changed his life forever, despite his problems with Rebecca, he wouldn’t want it any other way. 

‘You really think that?’

‘Yeah, it's a great thing. What? What? Oh, come on. Bones, look, the baby, the baby's fine. It's healthy. They had a healthy baby. All right? They love each other. This is the happiest day of their lives. Okay? What?’

‘I'm...’ Brennan laughed nervously. ‘I'm pregnant,’ Booth felt his jaw dropping. ‘You're the father,’ Bones added quickly. He felt as if he was struck by a lightning and then his face broke into the biggest grin he ever had.

‘Are you sure?’ he whispered not quite believing this was real. 

‘Yes,’ said Bones calmly. ‘When we were at the hospital, I took a test. I suspected it for a few days now, but now I am completely certain.’

‘But how?’ asked Booth grabbing her shoulders. ‘I mean, I know how! But we were careful!’

‘Most certainly it happened during our first night together, after Mr Nigel-Murray was shot, technically it was early morning, but…’

‘Bones, I remember. Vividly, I was there too,’ he smiled, she was adorable when babbling. A baby, Bones is having his baby.

‘Yes, of course. It was the only time we didn’t use protection. Of course, I will need a more thorough check up to be certain. The chance for me to get pregnant during our first sexual intercourse was quite small, but still plausible.’

‘Bones, we are having a baby!’

‘Yes,’ she smiled shyly and he couldn’t help himself, he kissed her fully on the mouth, some guys were passing by and whistled at them, usually, Booth would be really annoyed with this, but not today. When he broke the kiss Bones clearly still had something on her mind. 

‘What is it?’ he felt a cold brick in his stomach. What if Bones doesn’t want this kid? What if she is not ready and wants to get rid of it? Admittedly, they just started a relationship and no matter how much it would kill him, he couldn’t make Bones to have this baby if she didn’t want to.

‘Are you really happy about this?’ she asked him.  
‘Yes! Of course!’ he knew it was his chance to ensure her that he will be there for her and the baby if only she lets him. ‘Listen, Bones, I know, it’s a little unexpectedly and all, but I am thrilled, I promise you. I know that technically we have been together for only three weeks, but come on, you know me better than anybody. How many times Angela joked about us being a couple for years? She wasn’t that wrong. I love you and this baby, well,’ he touched her flat stomach knowing that a small life, the proof of their love was now growing inside of her. ‘I see it as a blessing, a sign that we are going the right way, I still believe it was fate when we met.’

‘I don’t believe in fate,’ she said quickly. ‘And I don’t believe in blessings, because there is no such thing. But I love you, Booth, and I want this child, even though it’s irrational and it will affect our lives greatly.’

‘So we are doing it? We are having a baby?’

‘We are,’ she smiled and kissed him. ‘Of course, we need to make sure that the fetus is healthy and I need to do a full checkup and of course there are chances for miscarriage or some genetical anomaly like with Angela’s baby…’

‘Hey, hey, hold on there, Bones, the baby is fine, I am sure of it,’ at the thought of something going wrong Booth felt a cold sweat on his spine, he prayed silently to God so he would protect this child. ‘Of course, we will do all the checkups, ultrasounds and whatever, but I believe it happened for a reason, so it has to be all good!’

‘Of course, it happened for a reason and the reason is that you and I are sexually active,’ said Bones and Booth felt the urge to roll his eyes. This pregnancy will definitely be a challenge. 

‘That’s not what I meant, Bones, but it doesn’t matter now, I am just…Are you feeling OK, do you need anything?’

‘I am fine Booth, just a little cold, because we haven’t been moving much. Let’s go home, it was an eventful day.’

‘Yes, let’s go home,’ he took Bones’s hand and kissed it softly. He still couldn’t believe it, his coma dream was coming true. He was with Bones, they were in love and now there was a baby on the way. Booth knew that Bones never believed in such things, but what else it was if not a miracle?


	6. Chapter 6

Camille Saroyan was annoyed, she had tons of paperwork, she didn’t have her coffee yet and they didn’t have a case to focus on, so all she could do all day in the office is go through hays of bureaucracy. Not that she completely hated it, she loved her job and she loved being a boss, but usually she had a few distractions during the day, like a coffee and small gossip with Angela or some weird conversation with Dr Brennan or one of Hodgins’s experiments. But today she was on her own and it bothered her, it reminded her of the time when all her friends left and she was on her own, underfunded, bored and alone. Of course, the situation was different now. Angela was on her 6-week maternity leave, Dr Hodgins was supposed to stop by for a few hours, but since they didn’t have an active case, Cam knew that he will arrive much later today than usual, which was fine, given a new baby and all. What was a big surprise that Dr Brennan requested a week off, of course Cam didn’t see the reason to refuse, since Brennan had so many unused vacation and sick days she can easily take a few years off. But this was unusual, when Brennan made a request, Cam really wanted to ask her why, but the professionalism in her won and she decided to give Dr Brennan her space, if she wants to, she will share it later. Cam knew that underneath this stone-cold exterior, her friend was quite sensitive and perhaps she just needed time to get over Vincent’s death, God knows, Cam was still struggling herself. She just hoped that it won’t provoke another escape and things won’t fall apart again.

She briefly considered to call Seeley and ask if he knew what was going with Dr Brennan, but decided against it. Maybe Brennan didn’t want to involve Booth in whatever was going with her. Of course, they were close, extremely close, they had this weird symbiotic relationship, filled with anguish and love and something else that was preventing them to just stop being so dull and become an official couple already, but then again, it was none of Cam’s business. She loved both of them, but she knew that relationships were complicated and she wasn’t the one to give advices on the matter. 

It was after midday, when a new body arrived. They finally had a case. She called Hodgins who promised that he will be right there and left to meet the body and Booth who was undoubtedly there, all ready to take on another bad guy, maybe Sweets will stop by as well. She was sure that Booth would be cranky because his Bones wasn’t here, but it would be still good to see him. When Cam reached the platform, she immediately noticed Sweets talking quietly with some vaguely familiar young agent, her name was Shaw or something like that and she was working with Booth. Clark, who took over while Brennan was away, was already unwrapping the body. 

‘Hey, Sweets, Clark, what are we having here?’ asked Cam and then turned to the young agent. ‘Hello, my name is Dr Saroyan I don’t believe we officially met.’

‘It’s nice to meet you, I am Agent Shaw.’

‘Not that I am against new blood, but where is Booth?’ asked Cam looking at Sweets, if anybody knew that would be the shrink.

‘Agent Booth requested a week off,’ said Sweets blushing a little. Boy, he was a very bad liar, something was definitely up. Both Brennan and Booth away at the same time, were they assigned some special case and Cam wasn’t informed? ‘He has some things to…emh work through.’

‘OK, and does this thing has something to do with Dr Brennan’s absence?’ asked Cam carefully.

‘What? No, no, why would you think that?’ Sweets’s voice now was very high, before Cam could press forward the door opened and Hodgins marched in, he looked exhausted but happy. A new father. 

‘Sorry, sorry, Michael Vincent wouldn’t let us sleep last night, like at all, I promise I will check on particulars immediately, but I can’t work very late today, hopefully this one will be easy.’

‘Well, from what I see, it could be an accident,’ said Clark. ‘But I would prefer Dr Brennan to look into this particular fracture to make an assessment.’

‘It is up to you Clark, Dr Brennan will not be here until next week, I will run a tox screen on this part, it looks like a piece of liver, maybe this will help us.’

‘Is everything all right?’ asked Clark frowning slightly. 

‘It would appear so, but Dr Brennan asked for a week off, which is a bit unusual, but well, Vincent’s death was a lot for all of us.’

‘I am pretty sure it has nothing to do with that,’ laughed Sweets nervously and everybody glanced at him. ‘I mean it does, but there is definitely more to it.’

‘What do you know?’ asked Cam now completely ignoring the corpse and Clark’s disapproving gaze, he hated the work gossip. 

‘I am not sure I can talk about it…’ mumbled Sweets.

‘Is it because Dr B and Booth took a vacation together?’ asked Hodgins smirking slightly.

‘Excuse me?’ yelped Cam.

‘What?’ Clark quacked at the same time.

‘Yeah, he and Dr B decided to go to Atlantic city, to…how do I put it, to connect on a new level, if you know what I mean.’

‘How do you know that?’ asked Sweets.

‘I’ve known for awhile,’ shrugged Hodgins looking at the screen already focusing on the work, he turned back noticing all the eyes on him. ‘Hey, don’t look at me, I wanted to tell everybody the minute I found out, but Ange made me promise not to babble about it, you know how Dr B is. But now that they took a vacation together, I guess it’s all out.’

‘Let me get this straight,’ Cam really wished Angela was here or Seeley, she needed details! ‘Are you saying what I think you are saying?’

‘If you think I am saying that Booth and Dr B finally became an official couple, then yes,’ nodded Hodgins. ‘Hey, look at this, Cam it appears that…’

‘No, no, no,’ interrupted Clark. ‘Hodgins, you can’t just say something like that and then change the subject to bugs!’

‘I agree!’ nodded Cam. Sweets, on the other hand, decided to give his shrinky speech. 

‘Hey, guys, we shouldn’t make a big deal of this, Dr Brennan and Agent Booth are extremely private when it comes to their personal lives and the fact that they finally took a new step in their partnership is sure a significant event, but we are their friends and need to respect their privacy.’

‘How long have you known?’ asked Hodgins.

‘Just a few days, the Bureau asked me to do evaluation if they can keep working together, of course Dr Brennan made a firm….ehm request, but they still need an official assessment from me.’

‘And what will you say?’ inquired Clark.

‘Well, from what I observed over the years, not many things will change. Their deep emotional attachment was formed a long time ago, even before I became their therapist, the only thing was missing was the actual sexual…’

‘Can you please just cut to the chase, instead of discussing our friends’ sex life?’ smiled Cam uncomfortably, she did not need these kind of images in her head. 

‘They will be fine, that what my report is going to reflect. And I think it’s a great idea they took some time off together.’

‘I conquer, they sure deserve it,’ smiled Cam. ‘But it’s a great news and here we were thinking it was never going to happen.’

‘They sure did take their sweet time,’ agreed Hodgins. 

‘But how long have they actually been together now?’ inquired Clark.

‘From what Ange told me, they got together the night Vincent was killed. So about a month.’ 

‘Wow, talking about drama,’ sighed Cam. ‘But it kind of makes sense if you think about it…Anyway, as fun as it is to gossip, we have a body to work with, Dr Edison, please let me know when you find something…’


	7. Chapter 7

Booth and Brennan have been officially a couple for three months now and to Booth’s delight they were great at it, just he always knew they would, sure they bickered just like before and solved cases, to his annoyance but not so much surprise, Bones wouldn’t take it slow, pregnant or not, she was still working extremely hard. Even though the pregnancy was going smoothly, Booth was still worried every time she was near dead bodies, chemicals or suspects, only 6 more months to go. They already had their first big fight, which resulted in them not speaking for almost a day, but in the end they both felt terrible about it and made up fairly quickly, their two sperate lives were slowly morphing into one common one and Booth was fighting really hard his urge to propose to Bones. He wanted to marry her, he wanted to make it official to the world, but he wouldn’t do it. Bones made it perfectly clear over the years that marriage wasn’t her thing and he had to accept it, he can’t wrack this relationship the same way he did with Rebecca and Hannah, he just can’t and if marriage was off the table, he will accept it, maybe someday she will change her mind, but for today them being together was enough. Although, with the baby growing Booth was now thinking they really should get a place together, for now they decided to split time between their apartments, but soon Bones will become visibly pregnant and less mobile, so he really needed to find a way to approach this delicate question. He knew Bones very well, she loved her independence and freedom and if he pushes too hard, she will push back. He just needed to wait until the perfect moment. God, waiting was hard for Booth, he was the man of action, but being with Bones required a lot of patience on this kind of matters. 

They just finished another case and now were sitting on the glass balcony celebrating a little, all of them together. Booth and Bones decided it was a perfect opportunity to announce their news. For the time being only Angela knew that they were expecting a child together, even Hodgins was left out of it given how he reacted to them becoming a couple.

‘It was a good case,’ smiled Hodgins taking a sip of his coffee. 

‘Good? The guy was dismembered and scattered across the sewage, bug boy,’ winced Booth, he will never get used to the squints being so happy about all the squishy stuff. 

‘Yeah, I know, but come on, Booth, how cool was the environment, I found so many organisms at one place…’

‘Yeah, yeah, I know, you love slime, let’s move on.’ 

‘How is the baby doing, Angela?’ asked Cam.

‘He is great and I love him to pieces, but he really hates sleep and I am pretty sure me and Hodgins will soon inject coffee directly into our systems.’

‘That is extremely dangerous, Angela! You could severe your arteries beyond repair,’ Bones of course took Angela’s little joke literally. 

‘It was a joke, sweetie,’ smiled Angela.

‘Oh, yes, of course,’ Bones glanced at Booth and he gave her a small nod, now was the perfect time. ‘Speaking of the child bearing. As you know Booth and I are now sexual partners,’ Booth couldn’t help but facepalmed while everybody else exchanged small smirks. ‘And as a result, a natural conception occurred.’

Booth hugged Bones’s waist, despite her cringy delivery, he was way too happy to care at the moment. The faces of their friends slowly changed from curiosity to realization of what Bones just said. 

‘Wait a second,’ said Sweets carefully, Angela was beaming happily taking Hodgins’s hand in order to prevent him jumping around or saying something over the board. ‘Are you saying you are pregnant, Dr Brennan?’

‘Yes, Sweets, this is a definition of conception.’

‘What Bones is trying to say, that yes she is pregnant and we are very happy about it and although we are glad to share it with you guys, don’t make a big deal out of it,’ said Booth giving the warning glance to their friends.

‘But it is a big deal!’ said Cam, Sweets and Hodgins at the same time. Hodgins looked at smirking Angela. ‘Did you know about this?’

‘Hey, it’s your fault, if you knew how to react to this kind of things, I would have told you.’

‘Anyway, we just wanted you to inform you, since I have already entered the second trimester, so I am experiencing changes in my body, such as a weight gain, breasts swelling, nausea and of course, I would need a 6-week maternity leave after the delivery, but I am sure we can discuss it later, Dr Saroyan.’

‘Wait a second,’ beamed Hodgins, clearly he had something to say about it, Booth was really tempted to shoot something right now. ‘You are three months pregnant?’

‘That is correct.’

Sweets, Hodgins and Cam smirked and Booth was really hoping for an artificial clown right now. 

‘Way to go, Booth,’ smiled Hodgins a little. ‘That’s why the call you a sniper, I guess.’

‘They call me a sniper, because I am a sniper and don’t you forget about that, bug boy.’

‘Why did Dr Hodgins bring up your military past?’ asked Booth and Angela and Cam broke into small giggles.

‘I think what Dr Hodgins meant is that…’ began Sweets and Booth knew it was time to cut this little party.

‘Hey, hey, can we just stop please? Maybe you know, just say that you are happy for us, like normal people do!’

After all the congratulations and a couple of more small talks, the majority of the gang left home. Bones still had some paperwork to do and Booth decided to wait for her in the office. He liked her office very much, it was very in her character, a lot of books, artifacts, cozy little couch…He glanced at his watch, it was after 10 and Bones was still working, although she did promise to finish soon. While looking at her a mischievous thought crossed his mind, he sprang to the door and closed it, in case a guard or some intern would stumble on her office, the blinds were shut and Booth loosened his tie a little, he noticed that it was Bones’s small weakness. She was so lost in her work that didn’t see his manipulations, before she noticed Booth was already behind her planting small kisses to her shoulder and neck, his hand was slowly moving from her arm to her thighs. 

‘What are you doing, Booth?’ she asked him as if waking up. 

‘I think it’s pretty clear what I am doing,’ he smiled into her hair and inhaled her sweet scent, God, this woman was driving him crazy. 

‘But we are at work and this is my office,’ she protested slightly. Booth knew she wasn’t really mad, because if she were, she would definitely slap away his hand which was now massaging one of her breasts, she wasn’t kidding they were getting bigger. 

‘It’s late and…’ he turned her chair and his face was now dangerously close to hers, he could feel himself getting hard, her eyes were sparkling and faint flush on her cheeks were enough to make him all eager. ‘Bones, do you have any idea how many times I fantasized about us, here, in your office?’

Bones smiled and turned off her computer screen, something inside of him growled, if she turned off the computer it meant he had her full attention. She kissed him possessively and without hesitation, her tongue was now in his mouth and he was now busy with taking his shirt off. She broke a kiss and raised to her feet, helping him out of his tie and shirt. She opened a few of upper buttons of her turquoise blowse and Booth then helped her with the rest. 

‘I know exactly what you mean, Booth, I must admit I had a few fantasies of my own,’ she nibbled his ear and all the coherent thoughts disappeared from Booth’s mind. She was now palming him gently and all he could concentrate on is taking off his and her pants and take her right here and there. But, of course, she wouldn’t just let him. He helped her out of her pants and she was now standing there in her turquoise blowse and black underwear, her hair was all disheveled and she looked at him with lust and desire, she was breathtaking. He really needed to get rid of his pants, but before he could reach his cocky belt buckle, her hands were on it, now she was helping him out of his cloth. If his mind wasn’t so concentrated on Brennan kneeling in front of him, he would have remembered how about two years ago, when the poor Santa got blown up and he was all covered in evidence, Bones did the exact same thing, stripped him off right there in Jeffersonian. Back then she was all professional and even though he really hoped she might change her mind, he knew that she wasn’t thinking about having sex with him that day. But, oh boy, he was tormented when he came back home, his mind was racing with the image of Bones taking off his underwear and taking him in her mouth, it was simply impossible to think about anything else that day. But right now, he had a real thing happening, she was working him for real, in her office and he thought he was about to pass out from the pleasure. He was now moaning, not caring how I made him look, he gave up it a long time ago, Bones was his greatest weakness and his greatest strength, it was something he accepted and revelled in. She wouldn’t let him finish, though, she was not going away without getting something in return. She stood up taking off her panties and took his hand guiding him to the couch. He didn’t mind one bit, he was now kissing her feverishly, sliding in and out, again and again and it was fantastic, he was rubbing her so she would feel all the pleasure right with him, now it was her turn to moan and he couldn’t help himself but grin happily. He was so close now, but he needed her to get there first, so he applied some more pressure until he felt her coming undone, clutching him tightly, one, two, three…

‘Temperance,’ was all he said and he was done too, buried deep inside of her. She was stroking his broad back now, while he was breathing heavily. They have been together for three months now, but still no fantasy he ever had about them could compare to the reality. It was so worth waiting for.


End file.
